


Scramble

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [137]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepovers, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Alya isn't feeling great, but she's not going to let that ruin her and Marinette's sleepover.





	Scramble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for someone on my sneezehq tumblr who wanted to see some Marialya. Enjoy!

Alya loves coming over to Marinette’s house. She really does. But today, she can’t seem to summon up the energy that she usually has. Ever since she woke up this morning, there’s been a pulsing pain behind her eyes and an uneasy feeling in her stomach, but she’d come over anyways, because she and Marinette had barely had any time to hang out all week. It’s probably just a headache. She’ll sleep it off tonight and be fine.

“Alya? Are you listening to me?” Marinette’s worried voice snaps Alya from her thoughts.

“Yeah, sorry,” Alya says sheepishly, flashing Marinette a disarming smile. “I just spaced out a little there. What were you saying?”

“Oh!” Marinette exclaims, sounding excited. “I was suggesting that we play the new video game that just came out.”

“The fighter one? Mari, we both know that you’re going to take me out without much of a struggle.”

“Please?” Marinette begs, pouting. “I promise that I’ll go easy on you.”

“Okay, fine. But I get to pick what we do next!”

The lights of the video game are terrible for Alya’s headache and she loses every single round, but the smile on Marinette’s face is worth it.

The rest of the evening passes fairly quickly. After the video game, they watch a movie, and between the action on screen and their conversation, Alya is able to mostly forget about how crappy she feels. Dinner is a challenge, but Alya gets away with eating only a few bites and waving off questions by saying that she ate before she came over.

The nausea returns with a vengeance as soon as they start getting ready for bed, but Alya just bites her lip and pulls on her pajamas, telling herself that she just needs some rest.

Despite her upset stomach, Alya falls asleep fairly quickly, exhausted from the excitement of the day. She’s dazed and disoriented when she wakes up again, unsure of what time it is. Oh wait. The clock on Marinette’s nightstand says it’s two am.

Why is she awake?

Alya’s question is almost immediately answered with a sharp cramp in her stomach and a rush of hot bile up her throat. She stumbles upright, clamping a hand over her mouth and dashing over to the bathroom. Flipping up the toilet lid, Alya immediately lurches forward with a heave as her roiling stomach finally rebels.

Since her stomach is mostly empty, she only coughs up a few mouthfuls of slimy stomach acid before being reduced to dry heaves.

“Alya?” she hears Marinette calling her.

“I’m fine!” she replies, voice raspy from puking. “Just had to pee!” She realizes belatedly that she forgot to shut the door in her hurried scramble.

Marinette appears at the entrance to the bathroom, taking in Alya hunched over the toilet. “You’re sick, aren’t you.” It isn’t a question.

Alya looks down, her eyes burning with shame. “Y-yeah,” she croaks out. “Sorry for ruining our sleepover.”

“You didn’t ruin it!” Marinette protests, running a soothing hand through Alya’s hair. “I’m sorry that you don’t feel well. Please let me take care of you, okay?” She punctuates her request with a soft kiss to Alya’s temple. 

Alya’s not about to say no. “I’ll get you some water and medicine, and we’ll play whatever video game you want.”

Despite how sick she feels, that last part still makes Alya smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
